Always the Bestfriend Never the Boyfriend
by EvaLovex33
Summary: I was in love with her from the start. I was a coward and i missed every chance to tell her how i truly felt & now she's back in the arms of the one who broke her. I'll always be the bestfriend and she'll never see me as her boyfriend.
1. The Phone Call

**[a/n]hola my beloved readers. This is my new story, I may keep it as a oneshot or make it multichapter its up to you and your reviews to decide. So; here is the story.**

It was another sunny Californian day when I felt my heart shatter to pieces was again. I woke up to the sound of my ringtone blaring I would've ignored the call if it was anyone else calling; but it was her. The sight of her name on my phone brought a smile to my face. Without taking another second to think I grabbed my phone and clicked talk.

"Hey Miles, whats up," I said enthusiastically awaiting her the sound of her voice.

"Jakeee! Guess what!" she yelled excitedly ; which made me chuckle.

"Surprise me," I said not knowing what she had entailed to say will make heart brek.

"I'm going back out with Nick!" she said so happily unaware of the pain and devastation I'm feeling.

She's my best friend I should be happy for her; but I couldn't bring myself to that. I wanted to be the one to call her mines; not that curly haired freak who broke her heart more than once. She cried for days when he said it was over; and I was there for her to wipe her tears. I was always there for her at her lowest moments; when those racy pictures came out, the oldest Jonas wore that Selena and Demi shirt, when Justin broke up with her, and when he broke her heart. I was the one who brought over the 5 cartons of Ben and Jerry ice-cream and watched the Notebook all through the night when he said goodbye to their relationship. He doesn't deserve her. He'll never know her like I do. He'll never love her as much as me. If only she knew; but I couldn't tell her and risk our friendship. I shouldn't risk my friendship over the yearning I feel to kiss her and hold her in my arms. No. If I love her so much I should want her happy; because when she's happy I'm happy right? So why am in such agony that she's with him; she is happy. Her eyes sparkle with the sound of hearing his name and when she's with him her blue eyes are so clear and light. I should let her be happy.

I reassured myself that her being with Nick is a good thing and slowly said through clenched teeth, "Oh, that's great, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, well I got to go Nick's taking me out for lunch," she said as excitedly as before.

I softly muttered, "goodbye", and I hanged up the phone.

I lay back down on the bed trying not to think about her. But it was just too difficult. She was out with him. He got to tell her I Love You and hear her say it back to her in that beautiful voice of hers. He got to hold her in his arms and kiss her without a worry about what she'll say. She was the love of my life and she doesn't even know. I'm just her best friend. Always the bestfriend and never the boyfriend.

[A/N]so what did ya think. Should I continue or not!


	2. Text Me Love

**[a/n] heyy people so I decided to continue the story. I may not update this story so quickly because I really don't have much of a general idea to continue this; and I still have the other multichapter story. Anyway enjoy my beloved readers. These chapters are short unlike my other stories. **

_I lay back down on the bed trying not to think about her. But it was just too difficult. She was out with him. He got to tell her I Love You and hear her say it back to her in that beautiful voice of hers. He got to hold her in his arms and kiss her without a worry about what she'll say. She was the love of my life and she doesn't even know. I'm just her best friend. Always the bestfriend and never the boyfriend._

God it was so difficult not to think of her. I wonder if she had the slightest clue over the power she had over me. I would stand in awe of her perfection, beauty, and grace. If only she knew.

As much as I tried not thinking of her it made it even worse. Reminscing the soft warm touch of her lips on mines as sparks flew on the set of Hannah M. I wonder if she felt them too. These sparks must be hallucinations because if they were so true she would have felt it too. She would've none I was meant to be instead of that curly haired loser.

I started humming along to her song that was now playing through my mind with her melodic voice bringing a smile to my face enriching me with pure happiness. Her songs will forever be etched into my memories are the only time I could listen to that beautiful voice of hers without a single worry of what time it may be . I could listen to her beautiful voice at the death of night or early morn; whenever I was sad, I could listen to those beautiful sounds. Hearing the pureness in the voice reminded me how wonderful she is. Her beautiful laugh, an ever glowing smile, those beautiful blue eyes, and her kindness and generosity itself. Lost in my thoughts of the perfection named Miley, I forgotten the sorrow I will soon be overcome with now that I will never be able to call her my beautiful girl, now that she's with him.

Few moments later my thoughts of Miley were interrupted with my ringtone blasting. I grabbed my phone not looking at the caller id and answered, "Hello."

"Hey Jake it's your manager Mike, the producers of Hannah Montana wants you back for another 2 episodes. You up for it," Mike said.

I quickly replied, "yes" enthusiastic that'll get to be with Miley for almost the whole day for couple of weeks.

"Alright, I'll came them now and send you the script tomorrow," he said and hung up.

I was so excited. I haven't been on Hannah Montana on a while. I hope Jake Ryan gets back with Miley in these episodes. Hannah Montana is the only chance I get to actually tell Miley I love her and hold her close to me. I'm a good actor; but I'm not that good. When I'm acting as Jake Ryan I truly do me all those thoughtful words and I love you to Miley. When I hug her on set I never feel like letting go. Our bodies fit perfectly with each other; and those kisses are like magic. I let out a deep sigh at the thought of these memories.

Thinking about Miley made me want to text to her and tell her the good news. I quickly grabbed my phone and texted;

Heyy Milez!=]

Guess Wat!=D.

I waited impatiently staring down at the phone for her to reply hopelly eagerly wanted to know what it was I was so excited about.

Then I saw her name pop up and I didn't waste a second as I quickly read the text.

Sorry ctn w. Nick. Tell me later byeex3

My hopes were crushed and all the excitement and happiness was gone.

I'm always the bestfriend and never the boyfriend.

**[a/n]heyyy readers. So what ya think. Is it good so far. I love suggestions so review! It keeps me going and continuing to write!=D Ohya i'm going to have a new oneshot up by tomorrow so be on the lookout!**


	3. First Place Trophy

**[a/n]hola my readers. I'm very disappointed in you guys; you were so enthusiastic for me to continue writing this story but then you leave no reviews for the 2****nd**** Chapter. I might not continue this story unless I get 2 reviews. It seems like you guys don't like the story anymore. I'm not trying to seem like a bitch and demanding you to review or anything but I'll like a lil appreciation. This may be the final chapter if I don't get reviews. Sorry. **

**Oh yea the title of the last chapter had a double meaning. Text me love could stand for Jake wanted his love [miley to text him] and it could stand for Jake wanted Miley to text him back showing that she loves him as well.**

**Anyway back with the story:**

_Then I saw her name pop up and I didn't waste a second as I quickly read the text. _

_Sorry ctn w. Nick. Tell me later byeex3_

_My hopes were crushed and all the excitement and happiness was gone._

_I'm always the best friend and never the boyfriend._

An hour after, I showered and ate my manager's assistant delivered me two different dialogues for the Hannah Montana episode. The first one was called "Jake another Little Piece of My Heart" and in this episode Jake Ryan pranks Hannah Montana and he and Miley shares a kiss. I must say I cant wait to do the kissing scene. For it may be the last time I ever get the chance to do it without a worry of what she'll say while she's dating that idiot. The second episode was called "He Could Be the One," which was going to be an hour long. I don't get tot kiss her in that episode but I still get to call her my girlfriend, hug her as much as I want, and tell her I love you. I only she knows those words I read am not just acting but true emotion. After reading through the scripts I called my manager and told him I got the scripts and then he told me shooting starts in two days.

*Two Days Later*

It's been two days since I last talked to her. Every time I tried calling or texting her she's busy. I'm guessing she's off with curly haired freak. The mere though of her with him disgusts me. I hope that prick isn't at the set. If he is I'm going put more meaning into every word and every motion than he ever showed to Miley. I looked at my phone and saw it was already 7:00 and I had to be on set by 8 and it takes me at least a good half an hour just to get there. I shot right out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got dressed and ran out to my car. I drove as quickly as possible and made it to the studio. I saw Miley sitting by herself looking through her script. I guess she figured out I was coming. I crept up on her and and covered her eyes.

"Nick?"she asked. I was a bit hurt that her dirst thought was him.

Covering up the sadness I said, "Nope, I cant believe you don't even recognize your bestfriends hand," I scoffed for added affect.

"Jake!"she screamed and gave me a tight hug. I really didn't want to let go but it would've been very awkard if I didn't.

So I pulled apart and asked, "I guessed you found out I'm on the set again?"

"Yeah, I cant believe it, my three favorite guys are here," she said excitedly.

"Three?" I said confused.

"Yeah, you, my dad, and Nick," she said smiling.

"Oh, he's here too," I said a bit disappointed that I couldn't spend the whole time with her.

"Yeah, I have to go im supposed to meet Nick, talk to you later," she said giving me a kiss on the cheek and running off.

I held onto my cheek as I watched her leave. The love of my life off to see her boyfriend.

*Later*

I met up with Mitchell and then talked with the producer when I saw her with _him. _He has his arm around her neck, and he didn't let her out of his sight. He acted like he owned her and everyone should be jealous and gawk at them. He treats her horrible, only complimenting her in company. She was shown as if she was a first place prize while he basked in the envy of others. He broke up with her when those rumors popped up and would ruin his image. He comes back for her now that shes "good" enough for him, he's only doing it for his rep; he never truly cared. While I was there all along loving and cherishing her. All I'll ever be seen is as the bestfriend and never the boyfriend.

[a/n]heyy people. I rushed this; but I hope you like it anyway. Please review=D pretty please. Anyway if I don't get 2 more reviews for Secret Lies behind Pretty Faces I'm not going to update e it anymore ands it going on hiatus. Sorry. Bye loves. Read & Review.


	4. One Last Kiss

**[a/n] hey readers. I'm so sorry for not updating this story. It's been over a month. It's just that I lost my inspiration on this story and I'm having writers block. This chapter is extremely short.**

_She was shown as if she was a first place prize while he basked in the envy of others. He broke up with her when those rumors popped up and would ruin his image. He comes back for her now that she's "good" enough for him, he's only doing it for his rep; he never truly cared. While I was there all along loving and cherishing her. All I'll ever be seen is as the bestfriend and never the boyfriend._

I watched her read through her lines effortlessly. She made it so easy and yet she was so graceful at it. She looked so beautiful as both Miley and Hannah; but she was even more gorgeous with her chocolate brown locks cascading down the sides of her face. Her eyes are so lively and she looks as carefree and happy as she went through her lines.

Now it was my turn to go through my lines. In this episode Jake Ryan played a prank on Hannah Montana and in the end they kissed. I was truly anticipating for that kiss. As the hours droned on it was time for me and Miley to do the kissing scene.

Miley grabbed my shirt and brought her lips to mines and it was amazing. I forgot all about everyone else but all that matter was her. I'm memorizing this moment right here; the feeling of her soft lips, her warm breath, and does rosy cheeks. This may be one of the last times this was going happen. Then she pulled apart and reality rolled in. An angry Nick was fuming and glaring at me while the director was motioning us to go on. The kiss was really like Whoa. I wonder if she felt the same way. I hope she did but I know she didn't for right after we were done with the scene she rushed over to Nick and kissed him. I bet she thinks he kisses better than me. As they pulled apart I saw Nick smirking at me, he looked triumphed as if he beat me. Sadly he did. He knew I liked Miley and he always used it against me when they went out. He once banned her from seeing me, that didn't work out quiet well though.

Still I was the bestfriend and not the boyfriend.

**[a/n] so watcha think. Review and tell me all the details. You know you want to.**


	5. Cowardly Lion

**[a/n] sorry for the shortness of the last chapter but it was a really last minute thing. I need atleast 2-4 reviews to continue this story. Yeah, so here's the new chapter. It's short as well; I'm not sure how to continue this;; should I make Miley dump Nick, have Jake wallow in pain, or find Jake a new girl. Read & Review guys.**

_The kiss was really like Whoa. I wonder if she felt the same way. I hope she did but I know she didn't for right after we were done with the scene she rushed over to Nick and kissed him. I bet she thinks he kisses better than me. As they pulled apart I saw Nick smirking at me, he looked triumphed as if he beat me. Sadly he did. He knew I liked Miley and he always used it against me when they went out. He once banned her from seeing me, that didn't work out quiet well though._

_Still I was the bestfriend and not the boyfriend._

Once all the scenes for the episode was done I hurriedly walked out of the studio not willing to face Miley while she had her arms around Nick. I made it to my car and just sat there thinking about the feeling of her lips on mines. Her clear strawberry scented lipgloss still lingers on my lips. Her scent, her touch, her sight drives me crazy. I couldn't do anything but stop myself from attacking her lips with mines. I couldn't ruin our friendship and trust over this crush, this yearning, this urge. She'll never look at me the same ever again. Especially if I try to do anything now, her "boyfriend" will be closely lingering. He'll been in hysterics if I tried telling Miley my true feelings about her. I couldn't and I shouldn't. Miley is happy now I can't tarnish her happiness for my own sanity. Her smile is the brightest of them all and it's breathtaking. I won't be the reason to replace that for a frown. I need to forget these feelings for her.

With that thought I drove home. I took a shower and walked into the kitchen to cook some dinner. I tried with immense difficulty to keep my thoughts from coming back to Miley. Her soft blue eyes, her carefree laugh, her enchanting voice, and that beautiful smile. It wasn't working; my every thought revolved around her. I could make a never ending list about the things I love about her or even song about how much I love her but those our words and thoughts she'll never hear. I was weak; a coward. I never had enough courage to face her and tell her how much I love and adore her. The many chances I had but oh no I backed out in ever one. I was like the cowardly lion in Wizards of Oz except that I never found a way to my courage. I could walk to Emerald City but I could never confront Miley.

For now I'll always be the best friend and never the boyfriend. I'll hopefully find the courage to change that.

**[a/n] yeah this was short as well, extremely sorry. Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing. It's so cool that I have people from all over the world reading this; Saudi Arabia, Germany, Ireland, Estonia, and much more. **


	6. Things I'll Never Say?

**[a/n] hey people thanks for the very demanding reviews keep up the good work. I like the reviews for this story but don't forget to review for Secret Lies Behind Pretty Faces because does reviews are really pretty for me to continue that story. Read the authorsnote for chapter 14 for that story over if you forgot why! Anyway Read & Review: This chapter is excessively long because there are lyrics to 3THREE3 songs.**

_For now I'll always be the best friend and never the boyfriend. I'll hopefully find the courage to change that. _

Did I find my courage to tell Miley about my feelings tomorrow of course not. Ever chance I get to tell her I either spazz out or get interrupted by Nick. I'm on the verge off ripping his head off; but I calm down every time knowing doing that will ruin any remote chance I have with Miley. This episode we were filming today must've been my favorite even if there was no kiss; Miley sang me this very beautiful song and right now I'm wishing I could be the one, she tackled me to the ground about a million times since we couldn't get it right each time of course I didn't mind I rather enjoyed her in my arms and the furious look on Nick's face, and I got to tell her I love you of course she didn't know I really truly meant it since it was Jake Ryan telling Miley Stewart I Love you.

I truly hated the end of the day but I was truly anticipating the movie date with Miley at my house later tonight. Alone in the dark with Miley what more can I possibly want; maybe I'll get the courage to tell her. Maybe I should write her a song or a letter inscribed with my feelings for her.

Once I got home I set down at my desk and grabbed a pen and paper I began writing down everything I loved about her:

I can't keep my mind off her

My dreams are about her

Her voice is sweet harmony

Her laugh is the sweetest sound second to her voice

Her eyes are brighter whenever she's into a song and is performing

She has a natural glow to her

She always have a smile even when shes down

She's full of life and excitement

She always think of others

That dazed look on her face could get me in a daze about her beauty

She has outer and inner beauty

She's perfect even with her minor flaws

I can't help but love her

That was the list of things I never said and hopefully will tell her. I feverously fixed that list and wrote it into a letter pouring my heart and soul out just for her. At the thought of all my wonderful memories and thoughts about her filled my mind I began infected with many songs that I could write about her. I grabbed more paper and began jotting down these words about her that just flowed out of me oh so easily.

_I shouldn't love you but i want to_

_I just can't turn away_

_I shouldn't see you but i can't move_

_I can't look away_

_And i dont know how to be fine when i'm not_

_Cause i don't know how to make the feelings stop_

_Just so you know_

_This feelings takin control_

_Of me and i can't help it_

_I wont sit around_

_I can't let him win now_

_Though you should know_

_I've tryed my best to let go of you_

_But i don't want to_

_I just gutta say it all before you go_

_Just so you know_

_It's gettin hard to_

_Be around you_

_Theres so much i can't say_

_And do you want me to hide the feelings_

_And look away_

_And i dont know how to be fine when i'm not_

_Cause i don't know how to make the feelings stop_

_Just so you know_

_This feelings takin control_

_Of me and i can't help it_

_I wont sit around_

_I can't let him win now_

_Though you should know_

_I've tryed my best to let go of you_

_But i don't want to_

_I just gutta say it all before you go_

_Just so you know_

_This emptyness is killin me_

_I'm wonderin why i've waited so long_

_Lookin back i realize it was always there to be spoken_

_Now i'm waitin here_

_Been waitin here_

_Just so you know_

_This feelings takin control_

_Of me and i can't help it_

_I wont sit around_

_I can't let him win now_

_Though you should know_

_I've tryed my best to let go of you_

_But i don't want to_

_I just gutta say it all before you go_

_Just so you know_

[Jesse McCartney "Just So You Know"]

_Words come easy with you.  
To keep them coming  
There's nothing I won't do.  
And love comes easy with you  
'Cause you've got a face that makes my heart race._

_And I'll be there, my girl,  
'Til the sun doesn't rise.  
And I'll be there my girl  
When there's tears in your eyes.  
And I'll be there my girl  
To hold you when you're feeling down.  
'Cause when know one seems to care,  
And life ain't being too fair,  
I'll be there.  
'Cause when the feeling can't compare,  
And life ain't being too fair,  
I'll be there._

_And I'll be there that's all I phoned to say  
The day you broke down mentally  
And you were on the motorway.  
So when you've given up, there's nothing left to do -  
My damsel in distress, I'll do my best to rescue you._

_And I'll be there, my girl,  
When the sun doesn't rise.  
And I'll be there, my girl,  
When there's tears in your eyes.  
And I'll be there, my girl,  
When you're feeling down._

'_Cause when know one seems to care  
And life ain't being too fair  
I'll be there.  
'Cause when the feeling can't compare  
And no one seems to care,  
I'll be there.  
'Cause when the feeling can't compare  
And life ain't being too fair,  
I'll be there._

[Tom Felton [The guy who plays Draco Malfoy in Harry Potter] "I'll be there"

'_Cause I live to get lost on lazy afternoons with you  
And what I'd give for any cause to turn a day into a few._

'_Cause just one kiss is all I need.  
Take my hand and let me lead  
Far away to an empty place.  
I live to see your face smiling back at me after kissing you.  
Got a trick right up my sleeve if I'm missing you…_

'_Cause I need to do to is close my eyes  
And you'll be right by my side.  
'Cause I need is you.  
You're in my mind, everything's gunna be alright.  
'Cause a thousand miles wouldn't keep me  
From seeing you.  
____(Seeing you…)__  
A thousand miles wouldn't keep me from seeing you._

_So if I only have one day left in my life  
I'd make you my wife.  
I'd take your hand  
Fly to the warm sand.  
That would be grand.  
And in my last few hours,  
I'd find you some flowers.  
And for once, I wouldn't need my guitars  
'Cause right now I'd rather be in your arms.  
Yeah you heard it right, I wouldn't need my guitars.  
I'd rather be in your arms.  
You're right, you can keep my guitar.  
I'd rather be in your arms._

'_Cause all I need to do is close my eyes  
And you'll be right by my side.  
'Cause all I need is you – you're in my mind.  
Everything's gunna be all right.  
'Cause a thousand miles wouldn't keep me from seeing you.  
I said, a thousand miles wouldn't keep me from seeing you._

'_Cause all I need is you, you're in my mind.  
Oh yeah.  
'Cause all I need to do is close my eyes  
And you'll be by my side.  
All I need to do… is be with you.  
Everything I do – I do it, girl, for you._

[Tom Felton "All I Need]

_'Cause we belong in two thousand and eight  
The best year of my life without debate  
Oh wait  
And in an age while learning your ways  
Who would have planned  
To fall in love in a caravan_

'Cause we belong getting lost underneath ancient stars  
And no one else was in that moment 'cause that moment was ours  
And you would have planned  
I'd be walkin' the land with you  
And who would have guessed  
I'd fall asleep with your head upon my chest

'Cause we belong  
In a song that I've written  
About you and I  
At the best of times  
I've been fallin' in love  
I run you a bath or two

'Cause we belong in center of the sky  
Where the only guests allowed  
Are you and I  
'Cause I found what I need to get through  
It's all in the shape of you  
In the words of my song that's where we belong

'Cause you belong asleep right here with me  
I sing you all my songs under the willow tree  
And oh no  
I won't look forward to tomorrow  
'Cause time without my girl seems  
Unbelievably hollow  
And yet you are the reason why  
I won't be sleeping tonight  
Yet you are the reason why  
I even feel alive  
You are the reason why  
I won't be sleeping tonight  
Yet you are the reason why  
I even feel alive

'Cause we belong in a song that I'm singing  
'Cause I'm not interested in being with other women  
'Cause I've found my girl  
She's all my world

'Cause we belong, yeah  
We belong, oh  
We belong together  
In my arms you will stay  
Girl I'll never let you get away from me

'Cause we belong in center of the sky  
And the only guests allowed  
Are you and I  
'Cause I found what I need to get through  
It's all in the shape of you  
In the words of my song  
That's where you belong  
In the words of my song  
That's where you belong

[Tom Felton "We Belong"]

As I put down the pen and admired my work I noticed the clock stuck 6 and Miley was going to be here in 30 minutes. I got out the chair forgetting all about the paper with me proclaiming my undying love for Miley were still on the table and began frantically fixing up my room and the living room. I grabbed some dvd's and placed them on the coffee table. I walked into the kitchen and got some drinks and snack and placed them along the dvds. I walked into my bathroom hopped in the shower for a quick shower. Ten minutes late I got out the shower and I slipped into a dark blue v neck tee and black/blue sweats. I dried my hair and messed it up a bit and walked into the living room to see Miley walking into my house wearing black/white checkered shorts and a pink/black t-shirt that said Live in Love with a heart next to it; my favorite thing about her outfit was that beautiful smile on her face. I walked over to her and engulfed her in a big bear hug taking in her scent and almost lost in my own world. Until I pulled apart and arrived back into reality.

"So, what movie you want to watch?" she asked.

"No hi, hello, how are you Jake. Thanks Mi, that's a great way to greet me," I joked only to get a light smack on my arm.

"Hi, hey, hello Jakey. Now what movie you want to see?" she asked again.

"Umm I don't care you choose there all on the table. You want anything to eat or drink," I asked her.

"Water will be nice," she said.

"Okay, you go pick a movie and I'll get your water," I said as I walked into the kitchen grabbed a cup and poured some water. As I was walking back I saw her looking at the table that had the letter and the songs on. I immediately put down the glass and rushed over there. I hastily grabbed the papers out of her hands noticing that the letter was still at the bottom and she didn't read it. Thankfully.

"Those are nothing," I said.

"Jake, there really good. So who was that special girl you wrote them about," she asked her blue orbs staring intently at me.

She was so close to me with a slight dip of the neck I could've been kissing her.

"You," I quietly said looking down hoping she wouldn't hear.

"M-me?" she said as I looked up not to see her bewildered or angered; she seemed surprised and a bit happy about it. I must've been dreaming.

Knowing this is the last chance I'll ever get to do this or ever even get to see her again I got closer and slightly dip my neck and my arms wrapped around her waist bringing her closer to me and then I kissed her. Her arms wound around my neck and she was kissing me back. I nibbeled on her neck hungrily asking for entrance and when she opened her mouth slightly I tongues collided with eachother. My arms were now roaming her body and her hands were pulling slightly on to my hair. I heard her moan.

I was the bestfriend making out with her and yet I could never be the boyfriend.

**[a/n] What do you think. Review and tell me! Next chapter; Miley's reaction to the kiss. **

**Oh yeah if you didn't notice I love Tom Felton; he has a beyond amazing voice. Go on youtube and listen to him you know you want to!**

**This is the biggest chapter for this story.**

**P.S. REVIEW SECRET LIES BEHIND PRETTY FACES!**


	7. Drunken Mistakes

**[a/n] I only got one review which is just disappointing but thnks SillyAnnJoker. Anyway the next chapter will be the epilogue so review and I'll update it sooner.**

_Knowing this is the last chance I'll ever get to do this or ever even get to see her again I got closer and slightly dip my neck and my arms wrapped around her waist bringing her closer to me and then I kissed her. Her arms wound around my neck and she was kissing me back. I nibbeled on her neck hungrily asking for entrance and when she opened her mouth slightly I tongues collided with eachother. My arms were now roaming her body and her hands were pulling slightly on to my hair. I heard her moan._

_I was the bestfriend making out with her and yet I could never be the boyfriend._

Things were started to get more intense but just as I was to take off Miley's shirt she pulled apart; I stared at her confused.

"Jake I can't do this, not now. I'm still with Nick. I need time to think," she said as she was starting to walk away.

I grabbed her wrist and pulled closer to me and then handed her the papers and said, "I wrote these for you."

I let go of her when she took the papers in her hand she started to walk out the door.

*3 days Later*

It's been three days since I last saw her, I talked to her, and kissed her; and I was in pure agony. My thoughts kept racing back to that night and that make out session. I never felt the same way when I kiss another girl as I did when I kissed Miley. The warmth of her skin under my fingers, her unsteady breath between kisses, and the soft touch of her perfect lips could drive me mad.

No! I need to stop thinking of her. She must've forgotten all about me and moved on with Nick. I bet she was laughing at my pathetic letter and songs. I know that was a bad idea telling Miley how I felt. Now I have no chance of ever being the boyfriend and I lost my friendship with Miley.

I need to drown my sorrows. So I hopped into my car and drove to the outskirts of LA just to stay out of sight of any paparazzi. I walked into the nearest club and went straight to the bar. I chugged down the first drink, then the second, and the third and fourth turned into six drinks. I soon lost count of how many I had and then I met this girl. She was pretty and I need to keep my mind off of Miley. One thing led to the next and soon I was waking up naked next to an equally naked girl in a room that was sure not mine. I had a major headache and I was seriously regretting getting drunk and losing my virginity to some random chick. I staggered out of bed pulled on my clothes and drove back home not once looking at the sleeping girl in the bed that just brought me even more shame. I just hope I had enough sense to use a condom.

As I pulled into my driveway I immediately went to take a shower trying to wash off the guilt and shame I was now wearing. I changed into shorts and a tee and grabbed a advil for my headache. I was laying down on the bed and I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't hear the knock on the door, the door opening, or someone walking in.

"Jake?" I heard a faint voice call out. When I looked up I saw Miley standing looking as beautiful as ever at first I thought I was dreaming but then I realized she was truly there.

I jumped out of bed and walked towards her and said, "Miley what are you doing here?"

"I broke up with him. I realized that I truly didn't love him and that I love someone else. Someone who's smarter, sweeter, and handsomer and someone I want to spend forever with," she said a bit nervously.

"Oh who?" I asked a bit hurt thinking she liked someone else.

"You," she said looking down.

I walked over to her and picked her chin up and said surprised, "really. Mi, I love you too; I always have and always will.

She then wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me; it was more passionate then before. The longer the kiss was the more heated it got. I craved for more, I wanted her, no I needed her. So I picked her up slightly and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I brought her to the bed and laid her down not once breaking the kiss. She then began pulling on my tshirt trying to pull it off.

I broke apart and asked her, "Miley are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Jake I need you and I want you now," she said as I pulled off my shirt and her own exposing the black lace bra she was wearing.

I began kissing the sides of her jaw and going down her neck to her collarbone to her cleavage and stomach and trailing back up to her mouth. Her hands reached my shorts and she began pulling them down; once they were off I pulled off Miley's skirt. With each second the less clothes we were wearing until we were both completely naked and I was still on top of Miley. She looked beautiful laying down on my bed with her hair sprawled out across the pillows and sheet.

"Are you ready," I asked her once again and she nodded.

I slowly thrust forward and out when I saw Miley whimpering a bit and clutching on to the sheets.

"You okay, we don't have to do this if you don't want to," I asked concerned.

"I'm fine it just hurt a little since it's my first time," she said. I nodded and continued. **[a/n]blah..blah…blah..you know what's going on and I'm not in the mood to write an explixit sex scene so lets skip forward.**

***Hours Later***

I woke up to feel something warm and soft next to me, when I opened my eyes I saw Miley laying her head on my chest with one arm wrapped around me and another on her side. I couldn't help but smile. I thought I was dreaming this; everything is just so perfect now. I wish I never went out yesterday and got drunk Miley could've been my first instead of the other girl whose name I don't even know.

I removed a stray hair on Miley's face and she started to stir she opened her eyes a few seconds later.

"Hey beautiful," I said.

"Hi," she chuckeled and then said, "what time is it."

I grabbed my phone and checked the time and said, "11:05."

"Oh my gosh. I didn't tell my dad I was going stay out this late. I have to go," she said as she got out of bed and started pulling on her clothes. I followed her lead and pulled on my boxers and went to the front door with her.

She was just about to leave when I grabbed her hand and said, "I forgot to ask you something. Will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled her perfect smile and said, "yes." She then kissed me and walked out the door to her car. I watched her get in and leave.

Always the Bestfriend and Now the Boyfriend.

[a/n] so this is the end of this chapter. Review so I can post the epilogue which I'm writing right now.


	8. Epilogue: Sunset Proposal& Wedding Bells

**[a/n]heyy people. So well this is the end for this story; unless I decide to do a sequel. Anyway this story is extremely short only 8 chapters oh well. Thanks to everyone who reviewed**

_She was just about to leave when I grabbed her hand and said, "I forgot to ask you something. Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_She smiled her perfect smile and said, "yes." She then kissed me and walked out the door to her car. I watched her get in and leave._

_Always the Bestfriend and Now the Boyfriend._

It's been a year since I asked Miley to marry me on our 2 year anniversary. I took her to this secluded spot on the beach and proposed to her just as the sun was setting. She was 19 and I was 22 and we were in love; inseperable. After a year of planning our wedding is now becoming reality. At 20 and 23 years old we were still seen as young and reckless but we had our heart set on making sure everyone knew that we would be together and always love eachother until our last dying breath.

It's December 2, 2012 and I'm here standing on the alter wearing a classic black suit and my favorite and most prized accessory; Miley's purity ring on a chain which she gave to me the day after I asked her to be my girlfriend and i never took it off since that day;; my wedding ring will always be second to the necklace. I began watching the flower girl who was Miley's little sister Noah walk down leaving a trail of pink roses on the ground. The music begans playing and Miley's bridesmaids walk out arm in arm with my best men **[I forgot what the guys were called]. **Then, I saw her; the love of my life and soon to be wife walking towards me with a bouquet of roses and lilies and a veil over her face. Her wedding dress was beautiful even through its simplicity. I still can't believe she still wanted to marry me. I'm the luckiest man in the world right now.

She walked over next to me and removed her veil from her face and when I caught sight of how beautiful she looked my breath hitched a bit. We said our vows and exchanged rings; and when it was time for me to kiss her I dipped her low and kissed her with such urgency and eagerness the priest had to clear his throat so that we'd stop. Then we walked out of the church and procedded to the car that would take us to the wedding reception.

The reception must have been wonderful since everyone kept complimenting on it; I of course didn't notice anything since all I paid attention to was Miley. I'm still awestruck by her beauty and sometimes I think this is dream for I can't believe I'm actually married to her.

Miley is the most amazing and beautiful I ever met. No other girl can compare to her for I don't even notice any other girls when she's there. My thoughts and dreams are all revolving around the essence of her being. She is my first love, my true love, and my only love. Without her I don't stand to see another day for she is like the oxygen that fills my lung I can't live without her.

As the wedding reception came to a close Miley and I said our goodbyes to our friends and relatives and were off to our private jet. We're going to spend two weeks all over Europe for our honeymoon; we're starting off with Paris, France.

I'm always the bestfriend; never the boyfriend, for I was meant to be the husband and true love.

**[a/n]That is the end of this story. Hope you liked it. Review. I may or may not do a sequel but it all depends on your reviews my fellow fanficers. **


End file.
